8 regalos
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. La Torre

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Nota de la autora: Es una secuencia de 8 drabbles. Yo creo que ya para el segundo drabble van a dilucidar la relación de los regalos jajaja. Espero no ser tan predecible, y también espero lo disfruten ;)

 **Ocho regalos**

La Torre

Apenas abrió los ojos se topó con una torre blanca de ajedrez sobre la almohada que normalmente ocupaba Harry. Extrañada se sobó los ojos hasta que enfocó una nota debajo de ella.

 _Quise quedarme hasta verte despertar, pero el tiempo apremia._

 _Sin ti, soy vulnerable. Contigo, siempre seguro, soy capaz de ganarlo todo._

 _HJP_

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Asió con fuerza la torre blanca en su mano hasta llevársela a los labios. Con lo mucho que le gustaría besar a Harry en ese instante. Con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios se levantó de la cama y dejó la pieza con cuidado en su tocador. Ya eran casi las ocho. Quitándose el camisón de dormir mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, cayó en la cuenta que era 19 de setiembre. Más animada que antes, se metió rápido a la ducha pensando en el acertijo que acaba de regalarle Harry, _¿una torre de ajedrez?_ Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Alguien ya sospechó la temática de los regalos?_

 _Agnes Moonhalow._


	2. La fotografía

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Nota de la autora: Bueno, después de todo sí he sido bastante predecible jajaja, se las pondré más difícil, ¿alguien adivina el próximo regalo? Yo creo que es el más fácil de dilucidar de todos los que recibirá Hermione ;). Respecto a este, me tomó un día entero decidirme, como bonus track he de añadir que esta fotografía fue tomada por Colin Creevey.

* * *

 **Ocho regalos**

2\. La fotografía

Una vez lista para ir al Ministerio, bajó hasta la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry, pero solo halló un solitario café humeante y hotcakes con miel. Suspiró mientras se acercaba. _¿Cómo era posible que la dejara desayunar sola también?_

Fue entonces que visualizó una vieja fotografía móvil sobre la mesa. Era ella en medio de una multitud aurirroja vitoreando fervientemente. Pudo distinguir a Harry montado en su escoba apareciendo y desapareciendo una y otra vez. Sonrió, no tendrían más de 12 años. Al voltearla distinguió su letra.

 _No me odies por no esperarte. ¿Sería mucho pedir verte descansar en casa hoy?_

Rodó los ojos. Sí, era mucho.

 _No sé qué sería yo sin tu aliento. Gran parte de mi valentía se debe a ti, y aunque a veces haya sido estúpidamente osado, descuida, eso puedes atribuírmelo solo a mí._

 _HJP._

Sonriendo guardó la fotografía junto a la torre en su bolsillo, desapareció.

* * *

 _Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por la atención y los reviews!_

 _Agnes Moonhallow_


	3. El Giratiempo

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Nota de la autora: Estoy segura que con esto ya todos adivinarán la línea de los regalos! están casi todos elegidos y este fin de semana planeo subir dos drabbles más por lo menos. Los mensajes de Harry sirven para justificar el último regalo. Para mí justifican el Harmony. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me siento halagada de poder contar con su atención, espero les siga gustando ;)

* * *

 **Ocho regalos**

3\. El Giratiempo

Se sintió aliviada apenas atravesó la puerta de su oficina. Llevaba más de una hora agradeciendo las felicitaciones que cada Departamento le había hecho llegar. Y ni rastro de Harry. Frustrada se apresuró a ir hasta su escritorio, reparando en una caja violeta encima de éste. Cuando la abrió tuvo que cubrirla inmediatamente _. ¡Un giratiempo!_ _pero ¡¿cómo merlín…?! Harry,_ pensó _._ Inhalando profundamente para calmarse volvió a abrirla buscando algún mensaje.

 _No te asustes. El Departamento de Misterios me debe un par de favores y voy a devolverlo. Al final del día, decidirás si lo usamos o no. Sí, porque iría contigo atrás otra vez, aunque la primera ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería Dumbledore._

 _¿Cómplices de nuevo?_

 _HJP._

Hermione sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. _¿Por qué querría retroceder el tiempo?_ Aunque ya vislumbraba cuál era la temática de sus regalos, los mensajes de Harry parecían tener algo oculto. Le crispaban la piel de expectación.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _¿Alguien se anima a adivinar el cuarto?_

 _Agnes Moonhallow._


	4. El Baile

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Nota de la autora: ¡Estoy retrasada! Mi plan era colgar interdiario un drabble y ahora deberé publicar uno diario para llegar al reto :/ Bueno, este definitivamente no iban a adivinarlo al tratarse de un regalo intangible jajaja, espero sigan interesados en los regalos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar, no saben cuánto alimentan mi (ego) musa inspiradora xD.

* * *

 **Ocho regalos**

4\. El baile.

-¿Harry se encuentra?-

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Srta. Granger!-

-Muchas gracias- miró impaciente su reloj. 10:30. Gruñó.

-Me dijo que podía esperarlo adentro- añadió rápidamente la asistente del Departamento de Aurores.

-Bien- suspiró mientras traspasaba la puerta de roble. Harry quería llevarla al borde.

Apenas entró reparó en el sonido de una melodía familiar, cautelosa miró alrededor buscando su origen. Pero en su lugar, encontró una nota sobre uno de los sillones.

 _Hagamos un trueque. Un recuerdo por tu consentimiento._

 _Cuarto campeón: El baile de Navidad. Apenas te vi bajando las escaleras de mármol me maldije por no haberme dado cuenta antes: Eras la chica más hermosa de la noche._

 _Ahora bien, ¿me concedes la primera pieza de esta noche?_

 _HJP_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. _¿Y recién se lo decía?_ Sonrió meneando la cabeza. Se fijó en lo que le había pedido. ¿Debía esperar hasta la noche para verlo? Bufó en desacuerdo saliendo de inmediato de allí.

 _¿Sospechan el quinto?_

 _Agnes Moonhallow_


	5. El Galeón

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Nota de la autora:** Cada vez más cerca! No ha sido tan complicado elegir este regalo, me encantó la idea que tuvo Hermione para el Ejército de Dumbledore, alguien recuerda para qué servían? ;)

 **Ocho Regalos**

 **5\. El Galeón**

Era casi medio día y había perdido la esperanza de almorzar con Harry. Tampoco sus amigos la habían felicitado personalmente y eso la hacía pensar que se estaban confabulando. Frustrada por no tener idea de lo que sucedía, fue a comprar un café a su local favorito, fuera del Ministerio.

Cuando se dirigió a la barra, un muchacho pecoso se acercó inmediatamente con una sonrisa ancha en el rostro, reconociéndola. Colocó delante de ella el Frapuccino que siempre pedía y una nota que reconoció era de Harry.

-Oh, casi lo olvido – dijo animadamente el joven. Sacó de su bolsillo un galeón y se lo entregó guiñándole un ojo. Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

 _Tú depositaste más confianza en mí de la que yo mismo podría haber contado en toda mi vida. Creaste un líder y un maestro._

 _Falta muy poco, te extraño._

 _HJP_

Se fijó entonces, que se trataba del galeón de la ED marcando 19091730.

 _Gracias por leerme! A los que no he podido contestarles por PM debido a que no tienen cuenta (Ale y Aixa) este capítulo va para ustedes ;)_

 _Agnes Moonhallow_


	6. La Felix Felicitis

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Nota de la autora:** El sexto libro fue el que menos me gustó, pero recuerdo perfectamente que Harry y Hermione no la pasaron tan bien debido al libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo. Mi intención ha sido recordar un poco el sentimiento competitivo que nació entre ambos (más del lado de Hermione) y agregar claro, las disculpas que Hermione merecía después de lo que descubrieron. Para mí también es complicado tejer las historias en tan pocas palabras y tratar de plasmar lo que deseo que sepan en cada drabble, es un reto y lo asumí, así que aquí estoy a punto de culminar ;) Gracias por pasarse a comentar, me alegra mucho leerlos!

 **Ocho Regalos**

6\. La Félix Felicitis

Harry parecía conocer hacia dónde se dirigía y ella ni siquiera había podido descifrar cómo encontrarlo. A lo largo de todo ese día no había hecho más que estar un paso delante de ella y eso comenzaba a afectar su ego competitivo.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la casa de sus padres, la envolvieron en un abrazo asfixiante. Su madre, más emotiva que de costumbre la miró con ojos brillosos mientras le entregaba una cajita roja. La miró agradecida.

-Oh, no cariño. No es mío, es de Harry. Ábrelo – la animó. _Merlín, otra vez la había encontrado_.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Ábrelo, Hermione–

Una Felix Felicitis.

 _Con un poco de suerte lograrás encontrarme._

 _Yo, en cambio, he tenido mucha suerte de encontrarte a ti y mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de las elecciones que hice pese a tus advertencias._

 _HJP_

Sonrió con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos castaños.

 _Dos regalos más! Harry está a punto de aparecer! :D_

 _Agnes Moonhallow_


	7. La Casa

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Nota de la autora:** Ya solo me queda un poco más de una hora para culminar el reto, y queda uno más que espero poder subir a tiempo. Solo espero no decepcionarlos con el final. Por cierto, estoy pensando escribir al final de este reto una explicación más detallada de las notas y los regalos ;)

 **Ocho Regalos**

7\. La casa

Apenas bebió la poción decidió aparecerse en el Valle de Godric. Estaba nerviosa, el pueblo le traía recuerdos no muy gratos de la última vez que estuvo con Harry allí, sin embargo debía reconocer que esta vez lo hallaba distinto.

Instintivamente se dirigió a la casa de los Potter, quedándose boquiabierta cuando en vez de ruinas encontró una casa hermosa frente a ella. Harry no le había dicho nada. Aguantando la respiración se dirigió hasta la entrada donde encontró la sétima nota de ese día junto a unas llaves.

 _Aquellos meses cuando permanecimos juntos como nómades fugitivos, recuerdo haber buscado con desesperación el lugar al que pertenecía. Creí que hogar significaba solo esto, ahora entiendo que no lo es sin ti._

 _Estoy esperando por ti._

 _HJP_

Merlín. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando abrió por fin la puerta, vio a Harry parado a un par de metros de ella, vestido de smoking y sonriéndole.


	8. El anillo

Estos personajes no son míos, son de Jk. Rowling y de aquellos que pagaron por sus derechos.

 _Es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger y Harry tiene preparados ocho regalos para ella, siete de ellos son acertijos que conducen al último regalo. Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Nota de la autora: Habiendo podido llegar a este punto, mi mayor deseo es que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo ;)

 **Ocho regalos**

 **8\. El anillo**

Se echó a sus brazos temblando.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione- Le dijo al oído.

-¡Oh, Harry!-

-¿Te ha gustado?-

-Ha sido increíble- lo miró por fin a los ojos. Lucía orgulloso de sí mismo. –Lo terrible ha sido no verte hasta ahora- le reprochó escuchándolo reír.

-Siempre podemos retroceder, quedarnos todo el día en la cama…- alzó las cejas sugestivamente, provocándole una carcajada.

-¿Por qué tú tan elegante y yo tan desaliñada?-

-Estás hermosa, cariño- Hermione bufó en desacuerdo- Tengo un último obsequio –

-¿Más?-

Harry la soltó, sacó de su bolsillo una Snitch y la colocó sobre su mano. Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Vaya…- dijo confundida.

-Oh no espera, lo siento- nervioso, le quitó la Snitch para llevársela a los labios. Ésta se abrió dejando caer un anillo en su palma- Era de mi madre- la miró expectante – Su anillo de compromiso… Cásate conmigo, Hermione- le pidió en un suspiro.

Hermione lo besó.

 _Tenía pensado un final más largo, pero el reto no me lo permite, así que he tenido que hacer que todo cuadre y rogar porque salga un buen final. No sé si lo he logrado, ustedes me lo harán saber, espero ;)_

 _De todas maneras debo explicar con más detalle el por qué de los regalos y las notas de Harry por si tienen algunas dudas, eso lo colgaré si no es hoy mañana mismo._

 _Por ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar por aquí, leerme y dejarme ánimos y comentarios, qué increíblemente inspirador puede ser esto!_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione._

 _Agnes Moonhallow._


End file.
